A Doll's Voice
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Kau benar-benar beruntung, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Andai aku mampu bersuara—andai kau mampu mendengar suara dari boneka sepertiku ini, maka yang ingin kukatakan adalah—ayo kita bertukar tempat.


Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari sebuah boneka kayu sepertiku hanyalah teman untuk mengusir sepi yang mengusik di setiap waktu. Bahkan sampai sekarang—lelaki itu tidak pernah menyebutkan alasan sesungguhnya mengapa ia menciptakanku dan membiarkanku kesepian setelah ia selesai dengan bongkahan kayu ini. Mempertahankan eksistensi?—mungkin. Ia menciptakanku, sangat mirip dengannya. Replika, mungkin kata yang sangat tepat sebagai penjelas.

Ulquiorra Schiffer—kalau tidak salah, begitulah mereka menyebutmu, _master_.

Benar aku sangat senang ketika kau memutuskan untuk mengubah bongkahan kayu rongsok, dan menciptakan boneka sepertiku. Dan sengaja kau ciptakan aku dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar, sehingga bisa kau letakkan di meja tempatmu biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar membaca atau menggambar desain boneka lainnya. Namun tak ada satu pun dari desain itu yang akhirnya kau ciptakan dengan sempurna kecuali aku. Jadi benar—kau hanya ingin mempertahankan eksistensimu.

Egois.

Jalan pikiranmu—aku tidak mengerti. Pernahkah kau memikirkan bahwa sesungguhnya boneka sepertiku juga mempunyai perasaan? Andai saja suara ini mampu kau dengar. Ingin sekali aku mengataimu dan keegoisanmu itu.

Namun apa daya—aku hanyalah sebuah boneka yang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk berucap apapun. Sementara hal terbodoh yang kuinginkan adalah—kau bisa mendengar suaraku, _master_.

Andai aku mampu bersuara—andai kau mampu mendengar suara dari boneka sepertiku ini, maka yang ingin kukatakan adalah—

—aku ingin teman.

…

**_Warning_!**: _AU_—UllquiHime, _OOC_, _typo_(s), _etc_.

…

Terhitung semenjak malam Senin kemarin—ini adalah malam ketiga gadis itu datang ke kediaman sederhana milik kita—maksudku milikmu, _master_. Ia adalah seorang gadis berambut oranye—yang lebih mirip seperti warna _pumpkin_ menurutku—dengan sebuah tas berukuran sedang berisi makanan. Senyumannya yang manis entah kenapa seperti membiusmu untuk ikut tersenyum walaupun samar. Suaranya yang lembut, entah kenapa membuatmu merasakan kehangatan dibalik pucatnya warna kulit dan tubuhmu.

Dan aku turut merasakan hal yang sama ketika kau berada di dekat gadis itu.

Sesekali ia memintamu untuk membuka mulutmu untuk menyuapi makanan yang sepertinya ia buat sendiri itu. Kau menurut—kemudian memakannya dengan senang hati. Kau tersenyum, memuji makanannya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum walaupun terlihat semburat garis merah tipis di pipi manisnya.

Betapa menyenangkan—sekaligus menyesakkan. Itu yang kurasakan dalam hatimu. Ada yang kau sembunyikan, bukan? Betapa menyenangkan—dan sangat menyesakkan.

Sambil menunggumu menyelesaikan makanan yang dibuatnya itu, ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling di dalam rumah yang didominasi oleh dekorasi kayu itu. Ia memuji semua karyamu yang tengah kau kerjakan itu. Kembali sebuah kalimat bodoh melintas dalam pikiranku. Padahal aku tidak bisa bersuara—namun—

"Lihatlah aku!" itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu, gadis yang mampu membuat _master_-ku tersenyum.

Aku tertawa hambar tanpa seorang pun yang bisa mendengarnya. Menertawai kebodohanku yang berusaha membuatmu menyadari keberadaanku di meja ini.

Namun ternyata aku salah—kau menolehkan kepalamu. Menatapku sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghampiriku dan membawaku dalam dekapanmu.

"Ia mirip sekali denganmu, Ulquiorra-_kun_! Apa kau yang membuatnya?" ia masih mempertahanku dalam dekapan kedua tangannya. Sesekali ia mengelus wajahku, yang _notabene_ memang terbuat dari kayu yang dingin, dengan salah satu telapak tangannya itu. Hangat. Inikah yang kau rasakan ketika gadis ini berada bersamamu, _master_?

Yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah nama gadis ini ketika kau menyelesaikan kalimatmu yang kau gunakan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Orihime Inoue—jika aku tidak salah.

Ia terkekeh lembut dan kembali memujimu. Setelah itu—ia mengelus rambutku dan kembali meletakanku di tempat ia mengambilku tadi. Kembali aku menatap kalian dalam diam dari meja kayu usang ini. Kalian berbincang dengan hangat dan sesekali diiringi dengan tawa.

Betapa menyenangkan—namun sangat menyesakkan.

Kau benar-benar beruntung, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Andai aku mampu bersuara—andai kau mampu mendengar suara dari boneka sepertiku ini, maka yang ingin kukatakan adalah—

—ayo kita bertukar tempat.

…

Malam ini adalah malam keempat gadis itu mengunjungimu dan menghabiskan makan malam yang telah dibuatnya bersamamu. Seusai makan—kau memtuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Mungkin kau juga ingin menghirup udara segar di malam hari kota Karakura. Kau pun mengambil syal hitam yang tergantung tak jauh dari pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua yang menjadi pembatas antara dunia luar dan bagian dalam rumahmu. Kemudian melilitkannya di lehermu, mengenakan sepasang sepatu, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkah dan mengantar gadis itu, Orihime Inoue, kembali ke rumahnya.

Meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini.

Selagi kau pergi, yang bisa kudengar adalah suara dari jarum jam yang terus berputar. Dan kujadikan suara jarum jam itu sebagai pengusir kebosananku. Kuhitung setiap dentingan yang diciptakannya. Menghitung waktu—kapan kau kembali dan menyapaku dengan tatapan itu.

Ah, akhirnya. Setelah 30 menit terhitung olehku, suara pintu kayu yang bergesekkan dengan engselnya, menjadi tanda bahwa kau telah kembali.

Andai aku mampu bersuara—andai kau mampu mendengar suara dari boneka sepertiku ini, maka yang ingin kukatakan adalah—

—selamat datang, _master_. Apa malam ini menyenangkan bagimu?

…

Hari kelima semenjak kedatangannya. Sekali lagi hari kelima. Bukan malam kelima. Ini berarti masih terlalu banyak waktu untuk menunggu kedatangannya lagi.

Tapi kau, _master_, sudah menghabiskan waktumu di meja ini. Dengan sebuah pensil, sebuah penghapus, penggaris, dan selembar kertas. Kau mencorat-coret kertas itu dengan pensil. Menciptakan sebuah desain boneka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dimulai dari bagian wajah, rambut, tubuh, sampai mata kaki. Kau gambar itu semua.

Ah, muak. Kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk menyelesaikannya. Ia hanya akan berakhir sebagai desain biasa. Atau paling bagus—hanya sampai bagian kepala seperti boneka kayu ciptaanmu yang lainnya kecuali aku.

Namun ternyata aku salah. Ketika kuperhatikan kembali tanpa mengubah posisiku di meja ini, ukuran boneka yang kau tulis di kertas itu nyaris sama denganku. Tidak biasanya—belakangan ini kau selalu menciptakn desain boneka kayu dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dariku. Selain itu—bentuk wajah dan gelombang rambut yang kau gambarkan itu—sangat familiar bagiku.

Mungkinkah—kau hendak membuat replika gadis itu?

Andai aku mampu bersuara—andai kau mampu mendengar suara dari boneka sepertiku ini, maka yang ingin kukatakan adalah—

—jika memang benar kau ingin menciptakannya untuk menemanimu dalam wujud boneka seperti ini, maka terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, _master_.

Dan kau mulai membedah bongkahan kayu itu tidak lama setelah menyelesaikan gambarmu di atas meja itu. Aku berdoa—semoga kau cepat menyelesaikannya untukku.

…

Kemudian tanpa terasa malam kelima dan keenam telah terlewat. Sama seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu datang lagi namun kau tidak memberitahukannya mengenai boneka baru yang tengah kau kerjakan itu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu. Sembari terus berdoa kau akan segera menyelesaikan replikanya dan meletakannya di sebelahku.

Dan detik ini—hari ketujuh, kau hampir menyelesaikannya. Hanya tinggal meletakkan jepit berbentuk bunga yang turut kau buat agar karyamu kali ini semakin mirip dengan aslinya. Namun semakin kau meyelesaikan karya itu semakin nyaris pula kau kehilangan kesadaranmu. Bahkan berulang kali kau terbatuk darah karena terlalu memaksakan diri menyelesaikan boneka kayu gadis itu.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa ini semua karena keegoisanku yang selalu berdoa agar ia cepat terselesaikan olehmu, _master_?

Andai aku mampu bersuara—andai kau mampu mendengar suara dari boneka sepertiku ini, maka yang ingin kukatakan adalah—

—hentikan, tolong. Jangan paksakan dirimu lagi. Tak sadarkah kau sudah berapa kali kau terbatuk darah dan mengabaikan kesehatanmu?! Kumohon—hentikan. Aku akan belajar untuk bersabar jika kau mau mendengarkanku—sekali saja. Dengarlah suaraku, boneka yang menjadi replika dirimu ini, sekali saja.

Demikianlah—semakin aku berkata, kau semakin berusaha memakaikan jepit rambut terakhir pada rambut oranye _pumpkin _miliknya, dengan tanganmu yang bergetar. Kau tersenyum puas namun lembut ketika mengetahui kau telah berhasil menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Kau membuka bibirmu, berucap sesuatu tanpa bersuara dan tak bisa kudengar atau kubaca gerakan bibirnya.

Betapa menyenangkan—hingga aku ingin menangis karena sesak dalam dada yang selama ini aku rasakan sebagai sebuah boneka pengganti eksistensimu, terbukti sudah. Seiring dengan selesainya kalimat yang kau ucapkan itu, napasmu yang sedari tadi tersengal itu perlahan mulai terhenti. Sudut bibirmu mengalirkan darah. Wajahmu kian memucat. Dan tubuhmu pun tak mampu menopang bebannya lagi. Kau terjatuh dan semuanya pun lenyap dari pandanganmu. Termasuk bayangan tentang dirinya. Yang selama ini menemani malammu namun tidak dengan malam ini.

…

Malam ke delapan—gadis itu hitam di bagian bawah matanya. Walau tak senada dengan gaun hitam yang ia kenakan untuk mengantarmu ke peristirahatan terakhirmu, Ulquiorra. Bisa kutebak—dia sibuk menangisimu semenjak malam ketujuh. Ia yang langsung menghampirimu dan mengguncang tubuh dinginmu dengan kuat, ketika mendapati kau tergeletak di dekat meja tempat kau menyelesaikan boneka dirinya.

Kemudian menangis sambil memeluk tubuhmu. Meneriakan namamu. Berdoa sebuah keajaiban datang dan membuatmu kembali membuka matamu. Dan kembali menemaninya menghabiskan makanan yang telah dibuatnya malam ini. Sialnya—malam ini ia membuatkan masakan kesukaanmu tanpa sempat kau cicipi sedikit saja.

Andai aku mampu bersuara—andai kau mampu mendengar suara dari boneka sepertiku ini, maka yang ingin kukatakan adalah—

—kau bodoh, Ulquiorra, _master _-ku. Orang terbodoh karena membuat orang sepertinya menangis.

Baru kuketahui bahwa selama ini _master_-ku mengidap sebuah penyakit yang kian hari kian menggerogoti tubuhnya dari dalam. Dan gadis bernama Orihime tersebut, adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui tentang itu. Orang yang juga menjadi satu-satunya teman sekaligus orang yang ia kasihi. Orang yang selama ini selalu mengurusnya bahkan sebelum aku diciptakan.

Bodohnya aku—

Keegoisan ini membuatmu harus terpisah dari ia yang terkasih.

Kini, gadis itu tengah sibuk merapikan tempat pembaringanmu selama ini. Sesekali kulihat, air mata masih menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Mungkin ia teringat akan kenangan. Yang menyenangkan namun sekarang menyesakkan di dadanya. Dan juga dadaku tentunya.

Kemudian, ia menghampiri meja tempatmu menghabiskan waktu sebelum ia datang. Cukup terkejut, ia memegang boneka kayu yang menjadi replika dirinya itu. Memeluknya erat sambil memanggil namamu berulang kali. Nadanya—aku tidak suka dengan nada itu. Dan bagusnya—boneka sepertiku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menitikkan air mata barang setetes saja.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatapku. Kemudian meraihku dengan tangannya yang gemetaran dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya bersama boneka kayu gadis itu. Kembali ia memanggil namamu. Namun berbeda—tidak terlalu lama seperti tadi ia memaggil namamu. Mungkin ia lelah dan frustasi, hingga memutuskan untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suaranya walau air mata tetap menetes.

Gadis yang kau kasihi itu, _master_, pada akhirnya meletakan kami kembali di atas meja itu. Mendekatkan posisi kami sehingga aku bisa merasakan kepala boneka kayu gadis itu ada dibahuku. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus wajah kami berdua untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia berdoa sejenak, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat tinggalmu dengan rasa tegar yang coba ia ciptakan dalam dirinya.

Pintu kayu itu tertutup dan tinggalah kami berdua dalam keheningan.

Andai aku mampu bersuara—andai kau mampu mendengar suara dari boneka sepertiku ini, maka yang ingin kukatakan adalah—

—terima kasih, _master_. Mungkin akan lebih terasa sepi lagi di sini tanpamu dan dirinya. Namun setidaknya—hadiah yang kau berikan kepadaku ini, akan selalu kujaga seperti keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya.

Aku adalah sebuah boneka kayu sebagai eksistensimu, yang kini tengah mengawasi gadis itu dari Surga. Sementara boneka kayu gadis ini adalah eksistensi dari perasaanmu yang tak pernah kau ungkapkan itu. Akan kujaga ia—akan kujaga perasaan kalian sampai akhirnya waktu mempertemukan kalian lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Terima kasih—beristirahatlah kau dengan tenang dalam keabadianmu kini.

…

A Doll's Voice

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

A Doll's Voice © Uchiha Ry-chan

-Selesai-

….

A/N: Selamat siang semua~ perkenalkan, nama saya Ry. Saya adalah _author_ baru di _fandom_ ini. Belakangan ini saya kembali merindukan pasangan yang satu ini, sehingga memutuskan untuk menciptakan cerita tentang mereka sebagai perkenalan saya di _fandom_ ini. Mohon bantuannya~. (_ _)

Sekian dulu dari saya. Saya memohon maaf apabila terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Kritik dan saran kalian saya tunggu selalu~.

Akhir kata, _mind to review_?


End file.
